ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Department of Geographical Aberrations
The Department of Geographical Aberrations, more commonly known as DOGA, is tasked with attending to badfics in which the most significant canon warping takes the form of geographical aberrations – usually invented countries, but also shortened or lengthened canonical distances and other such effects. The head of department is the Bonsai Mallorn. Due to the fascination of its agents with the use of fire, and the fact that most of them join the department after being too enthusiastic with fire in their previous positions, they are frequently referred to as the Pyros. Consequentially, their flash patch is a stylised flame. Description The Bonsai Mallorn's office is located in Room 7200. The door is always visible, although he doesn't always answer it."Transfer" by Huinesoron, c. 2005 Most DOGA response centers seem to be in the 7200s, as well."List of RCs," PPC Wiki Since HQ is HQ, though, there are plenty of exceptions. Methods Pyros are technically authorized to execute Sues as soon as a sufficiently large geographical aberration charge, such as creating an uncanonical country, is confirmed."More than Ordinary" by Huinesoron and Raven Firedragon, c. 2004 However, since the plausibility of new countries or cities can be debatable, they usually assemble a substantiating charge list anyway. Special Equipment * Fire. Lots and lots of fire. And anything that generates it. * The DOGA-modified CAD was created by Makes-Things specifically for the department in 2005."Woodsprite of the North" by Huinesoron, c. 2005 It may now be superseded by the C-CAD. * DOGA has four Sun Crushers that sci-fi agents use to take out cosmographical aberrations (i.e. Suvian star systems, extra stars in a cluster, etc.)."Department of Geographical Aberrations gets Sun Crushers," The Multiverse Monitor, by Tawaki, c. 2007 * Crystal bombs may theoretically be useful, though their use by DOGA is unconfirmed. History DOGA was set up in January 2004DOGA Timeline by Huinesoron by Agent Dafydd Illian and the Bonsai Mallorn."Beginnings" by Huinesoron, c. 2004 Dafydd was partnered with Selene Windflower shortly thereafter, and the first DOGA team was formed. In 2005, they were joined by Takua and Jareth, then Narto and Louise, by which point DOGA had grown enough that, according to the Bonsai Mallorn, there were enough recruits in the department that Dafydd leaving would have no major effect. Also in 2005, Dafydd (and therefore DOGA) spearheaded the mission to "Woodsprite of the North," exorcising Alumia the Woodsprite from the entire planet of Arda, and tackled the infamous "legolas by laura." In May 2006, Dafydd was assigned to "Celebrian." He got himself killed unwisely wielding the Ring of Sairalindë against Celebrian, but Constance Sims was able to get him back from the Halls of the Dead in Valinor. They later got married and retired. In June 2006, Selene and Narto played parts fighting the Black Cats in the Crashing Down crisis. They weren't terribly successful, but they tried, and survived. Known Pyros * Dafydd Illian and Selene Windflower (RC 7219) were the first DOGA team. They went on a total of six missions together, including the particularly famous "Woodsprite of the North" and "legolas by laura." Dafydd was often temporarily partnered with other agents, and his total is thirteen. Their partnership officially ended in May 2006 when Dafydd retired, having faced the dreaded "Celebrian" with Constance Sims, dying, and being resurrected. * Takua and Jareth (RC 7213) were the second DOGA team on record. They are both licensed Sun Crusher pilots. * Narto Telyan and Louise (RC 7216) were the third DOGA team on record. Department Records * Missions from this department are listed on the Complete List of PPC Fiction, Department of Geographical Aberrations. References Category:Action Departments Category:Department of Geographical Aberrations